ethereal
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Levi, I'll do whatever you want. Please just stay." [au, levihan, Special For Levi Movie Fest 2015]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because I love it. If I Stay © Warner Bross Picture, 2014 (diadaptasi dari novel yang ditulis oleh Gayle Forman)

 **Rate:** T | implied **LeviHan.**

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), ooc, alur maju-mundur, and other stuffs.

* * *

 **.**

"Levi,"

" _I'll do whatever you want_."

" _Please just_ _stay_."

 **.**

* * *

 **ethereal**

 **[** _adj_ **.** _extremely delicate light, not of this world_ **]**

* * *

Matanya terbuka dengan batas kecepatan secepat kilat. Segalanya seolah menyambar; spektrum yang terlampau putih, serta pudarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit membentuk satuan-satuan benda. Berwarna. Tak lagi terlampau putih, tak lagi terlampau bersih.

Lalu, Levi melihatnya. Segala sesuatu yang seolah lama hilang dalam sekitarnya. Ia melihat dinding dan meja, juga kursi serta lantai yang berkilat-kilat. Rasanya lama sekali, seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu ia tak menjamah ini, tak melihat ini, dan kali ini, ia kembali. Untuk melihat segalanya lagi.

"Masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Suara itu terdengar sayup dan kecil. Levi dengan cepat menoleh dan melihat sekumpulan orang di sudut kanan ruangan. Semuanya familier. Ia menyipitkan mata. Ada Erwin, Farlan, Petra, dan Moblit. Juga satu orang berpakaian putih bersih yang sedang mendominasi pembicaraan. Lama memerhatikan, Levi menyadari, sosok itu adalah seorang dokter.

"Seberapa lama, Dok?"

"Kami perlu kepastian,"

"Tim kami akan berusaha."

Sayup itu terdengar lagi. Makin lama semakin jelas, dan ketika itu pula, Levi memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat.

"Kami mohon, Dok. Selamatkan teman kami."

"Kami belum bisa berjanji, tapi kami akan berusaha."

Levi berjalan semakin dekat, perlahan-lahan ia dapat mengatensi tempat tidur yang berada di pusat lingkaran itu. Seseorang berada di atasnya. Terbujur kaku, berbalutkan pakaian khas rumah sakit, juga selang-selang di sekitar wajahnya.

"Apa pun, Dok. Tolong selamatkan Levi Ackerman."

Dan segalanya berstagnasi.

 _Levi_ , di detik ini, melihat _dirinya sendiri_ terbaring di ranjang itu.

Terbujur kaku.

Tak bergerak.

* * *

Ini seperti mimpi di tengah malam, atau seperti adegan yang ia decihkan di sebuah buku dan film roman kesukaan Hanji. Mereka mengatakan ada ruh yang hidup di antara entitas-entitas yang terbujur koma. Ruh itu akan melayang-layang, melihat segala yang terjadi pada tubuh aslinya yang seolah menunggu waktu. Mereka bisa melihat, tapi tak bisa menyentuh.

Tidak bisa.

* * *

Yang Levi ingat adalah tidak ada wajah itu di sana.

Di antara kumpulan rekannya yang mengelilingi ranjang. Tidak ada.

Padahal semua yang penting bagi Levi ada di sana. Erwin dan Farlan, sahabatnya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, _the partner in crime_ , si penyelamat kamuflase-kamuflase yang Levi berikan pada keluarganya dulu, sebelum akhirnya mereka tinggal berpisah. Moblit, satu yang paling menghormati Levi, junior kesayangannya di bagian _copy writer_ tempatnya bekerja. Lalu, Petra, salah satu orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya. Orang-orang bilang ia cinta Levi, tapi Levi tak pernah bertanya apa-apa dan Petra tak pernah menyatakan apa-apa. Hingga sampai sekarang, mereka tetap bersahabat dan wanita itu menjadi satu yang terbaik juga untuk Hanji.

Ya, Hanji Zoe.

Satu yang terpenting, dari yang paling penting.

Yang tak Levi temui wajahnya di antara lima orang di sana.

Padahal, satu-satunya yang Levi harapkan adalah kehadirannya.

"Kau terlalu jauh, _kita_ terlalu jauh."

Jauh sebelum hari ini, Hanji berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau punya ponsel, dan aku juga." Levi membalasnya dengan kerutan tak suka. "Dunia punya _tagline_ ,media sosial mendekatkan yang jauh. Tidak kah itu cukup?"

Levi merasa bersubtitusi tempat dengan Hanji. Kuantitas vokalnya, maksudnya. Wanita itu menjadi irit bicara dan ia menjadi pendominasi konversasi. Mereka sudah lama mengenal, sudah lama menaut saling, dan sesekali berbagi ranjang ketika keduanya bertemu. Levi mengunjungi Hanji setidaknya satu bulan sekali, atau jika mau, ia bisa tiba-tiba hadir di kamarnya dan dengan pelan tanpa suara, mengecup bibir Hanji yang tertidur pulas hingga wanita itu terbangun dan balas mengecupnya.

Dan berakhir dengan tubuh saling berkonvergen di pagi harinya.

Tapi, ketika Levi mengujar cinta dan melontar komitmen. Hanji seolah menutup diri.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi, Levi. _Long distance relationship_ tak akan menjamin apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup senang kita begini. Panggil aku sahabat plus-plusmu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku belum bisa, belum bisa mengikat semua ini dengan tawaran komitmenmu."

" _So, come with me_." Levi berbisik kecil dan mengecup bahu terbuka Hanji. Hidungnya tenggelam dan menelusuri lekukannya. Hanji terpejam, menahan desah. "Ikut dan tinggal denganku, apa sulitnya?"

Hanji menggigit bibir, menahan segala emotif yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuh dan rongga dadanya. Ia sudah tak punya keluarga. Ia hanya punya pekerjaan di sini. Tapi, itu _passion_ -nya. Itu sebabnya mengapa Hanji tak ingin pindah dan belum ingin menerima segala yang Levi tawarkan.

Ia masih ingin mereguk segala kehidupan lewat _passion_ -nya. Ia menjadi pengilustrasi dongeng, yang cerita dan gambarnya ia buat sendiri di atas kanvas. Di sini, Hanji bisa melampiaskannya. Tapi tidak di kota tempat Levi tinggal. Sebab di sana hanya ada pekerjaan penuh modernisasi. Yang klasik sudah ditinggalkan dan dianggap mati.

Dan Hanji tidak suka. Sebab dunianya selalu berada di dalam lingkaran klasik itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Tiga kata dari Hanji itu masih bergaung di pendengaran Levi hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

* * *

Lalu Levi mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hanji di sebuah sore di awal musim dingin itu. Salju mulai turun, membawa embusan gigil yang menyengat hingga ke tulang-belulang. Hanji masih mencium Levi beberapa belas menit sebelumnya, tapi kemudian pernyataan itu terlontar lagi.

"Tinggallah denganku, Kacamata."

Hanji membuka matanya, menatap tepat pada manik Levi yang selalu mampu meluruhkan kesadarannya. Ia menautnya dalam-dalam, mentransfer segala maksud tersembunyi dari manik miliknya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa.

Mobil Levi berhenti di depan apartemen Hanji. Setelah ini, Levi akan kembali ke kota dan Hanji akan tetap di sini. Mereka akan terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer lagi. Dan Levi selalu menanyakan hal yang sama untuk yang kesekian kali.

 _Tinggallah denganku. Come with me._

Dan Hanji juga punya jawaban yang selalu sama.

 _Aku tidak bisa_.

* * *

Bagi Levi, hidupnya sudah terlalu tak berarti. Begitu hambar dengan kekasualitasan yang berepetisi, berkali-kali. Ia akan hidup untuk bekerja, untuk mendapatkan materi, sesekali bergurau dengan teman-temannya, lalu menyendiri. Hitam-putih.

Tapi, segalanya menjadi berwarna ketika detik-detik yang ia habiskan terisi satu entitas lain. Hanji Zoe. Wanita itu mampu menyulut emosi dengan segala kegilaannya, namun juga memadamkan lelah yang sudah terlalu lama bersarang di pundaknya.

Sore itu, salju turun lebih deras. Suhu sekitar semakin dingin dan menggigit. Di antara jalan-jalan yang Levi beri atensi, ia hanya melihat putih, putih, dan putih. Gas ia injak lebih kuat, setir ia mainkan dengan liar, emosinya meluap perlahan-lahan.

Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, Levi tak tahu, ada satu truk yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Si sopir tak fokus, embun-embun salju menutupi kaca depannya.

Levi menggas lebih kuat lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi.

— **brak.**

Yang terakhir Levi ingat adalah wajah Hanji yang berpaling tanpa senyum, sore tadi.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Petra dan Moblit sudah lebih dulu pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Erwin tengah ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Farlan masih ada di kamarnya, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menjaga _tubuhnya_ yang masih terlelap. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah monitor kardiograf. Garis tak linear, menujukkan beberapa kurvanya di sana. Sesaat Farlan menghela napas, kemudian mengatensi tubuh tak sadarkan diri Levi lagi.

 _Levi_ kemudian mendekat pada tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di samping Farlan. Diam-diam bertanya, _jika aku menidurkan diri di atas tubuh, apa aku akan menyatu kembali?_ Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melakukannya. Menidurkan diri di atas tubuhnya.

Namun, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menembusi tubuh itu. Tak menyatu.

Dan ia bangkit lagi. Ikut menatap monitor kardiolog yang masih terlihat stabil.

 _Bagaimana caranya kembali?_ Otaknya terus bertanya-tanya. Levi yang di sana begitu rapuh. Kepalanya dibalut perban, begitupun sebelah tangan dan kakinya. Mungkin, jika ruh ini sudah menyatu ke tubuhnya kembali, ia akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Tapi, kemudian, Levi merekonstruksi pemikirannya.

 _Untuk apa aku kembali?_

Pemikirannya berhipotesis.

 _Jika kembali ke tubuh dan berusaha hidup terasa begitu sulit, apa memutuskan untuk tak kembali dan mati adalah pilihan yang lebih mudah?_

Karena bagi Levi, hidupnya sudah terlalu tak berarti. Begitu hambar dengan kekasualitasan yang berepetisi, berkali-kali.

Mungkin, memang lebih baik mati.

* * *

Tiba-tiba _Levi_ melihat dua buah cahaya. Satu begitu gelap, dan satu begitu berwarna. Namun, di balik gelap, ia disambut dengan ketenangan yang tak terjamah, dan di balik warna-warna itu, ada kesakitan yang menunggunya.

Ia mulai melangkah, tak sulit untuk memilih di antara keduanya.

Pilihannya adalah cahaya menuju kegelapan.

* * *

"Levi!"

 _Suara itu._

"Levi! Bangun! Jangan bercanda."

 _Suara yang ia butuhkan_.

"Levi! Kau mau mati, ya?"

 _Suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya untuk sesaat_.

"Dan meninggalkanku?"

 _Mengapa?_

"Aku … padahal aku berencana untuk berbicara pada bos, bagaimana jika kerjaanku dilakukan secara daring."

 _Mengapa langkahnya meragu?_

"Dan jika bisa, mungkin aku bisa … denganmu."

Segalanya kini kebas. Levi berhenti. Ia mendengar isakan Hanji di belakang sana. Sekuat apa pun uasaha Levi untuk tak menoleh, untuk tetap menatap pada cahaya yang membawanya ke kegelapan itu, ia tak bisa.

Karena pada akhirnya ia menoleh.

Dan melihat Hanji Zoe di sana. Menangis, memeluk raganya, dengan seluruh perasaannya.

" _I'll do whatever you want_."

Katanya,

" _Please just_ _stay_."

* * *

Awalnya Levi tak mendengar apa-apa. Awalnya Levi tak melihat apa-apa. Dan awalnya, Levi tak merasakan apa-apa.

Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian segalanya terasa jelas. Rasa sakit itu, semua resonansi dan bias-bias cahaya yang menelusup melalui sela kelopaknya, segalanya jelas.

Ia merasa seluruh bagian dari tubunya remuk redam. Ia merasakan betapa berat kelopaknya untuk sekadar mengintip kecil. Namun ia merasakan, ada lingkupan hangat di sekitar lengan hingga bahunya.

Hangat itu begitu menjanjikan. Menjanjikan segalanya akan baik-baik saja, jika ia kembali membuka mata.

Kemudian Levi membuka matanya.

Sekujur tubunya masih terasa sakit, tetapi pengecapnya yang mendatar ingin membentuk kurva. Jari-jarinya terangkat sedikit-sedikit, meminta tautan oleh entitas yang tengah merengkuhnya.

Satu senyum, satu pelukan, segala rasa sakit itu seolah hilang.

Levi Ackerman kembali untuk Hanji Zoe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **Special for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Day 1: Drama – If I Stay**

* * *

 **a/n:** actually, If I Stay the movie bukanlah favorit saya. Justru saya lumayan kecewa karena filmnya tidak seemosional novelnya. Dan alasan saya memilih prompt ini adalah karena bagaimana pun, keseluruhan cerita If I Stay tidak akan pernah saya lupakan. Ini juga prompt hasil pergantian dadakan yang baru dikonfimasi semalam, karena saya stak sama prompt awal yang saya pilih ;p cerita ini mengambil universe If I Stay dengan penyesuain latar, tokoh, dan konflik. Well, semoga berkenan walau rush-nya kerasa banget heheu.

Btw, happy Levi Movie Fest 2015! Semoga ada banyak cerita LeviHan yang nyangkut di event ini ihiw :3

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
